With the current and increasing popularity of texting as a form of instant communication among individuals, both for business and for pleasure, the texting experience extends into more aspects of the users' lives. For example, while texting was once infrequent enough to rarely coincide with driving activities, users are increasingly needing or desiring to engage in texting while driving.
However, the physical requirements of texting can be incompatible with the physical requirements of driving, since both activities typically require one or more hands to execute. Moreover, the unique written style of text messaging precludes the use of a typical text-to-speech engine to allow for messages to be communicated properly to a driver over the audio system. Thus, a system is needed to allow efficient and satisfying text sending and text receiving experiences for users of in-vehicle texting systems.